Guerra de Tronos
by LadyAmbitions
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enteras de qué tu padre es un Dios? ¿Cuándo llevan intentando matarte desde que naciste? ¿Cuándo te acusan de un robo que no has cometido?¿Y cuándo te juntas con dos chicos que te atraen por igual? Pues que te metes en muchos problemas
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Empecemos sin que conozcáis nada de mí. Tengo el pelo tan negro como la noche hasta la cintura (sí, odio los pelos cortos). Ondulado y difícil de domar. Pómulos marcados y nariz aguileña. Labios rellenos. Ojos azules con vetas grises. Ni una peca. 1.73 de alto. Y cambio más de estilo de ropa que de bolígrafo. Llamo la atención, podría decirse así. Y he tenido algún que otro novio.

¿Opiniones? Espero que sean malas, estoy harta de escuchar buenas críticas sobre mí cuando ni siquiera me conocen.

Basta ya de cháchara. Mi nombre es Julia Daniels, y a partir de los 17, he tenido más problemas de los que la gente pueda imaginar.

No solo porque me atraen dos chicos totalmente opuestos.

No solo porque el padre al que nunca conocí es un Dios Griego.

No solo porque me ha pedido un favor.

No solo porque me acusan de un robo que no he cometido (soy una chica buena).

Que también.

No, mi problema es, que desde que era pequeña, monstruos, personas, Dioses, Diosas y un largo etcétera me han querido mutilar. O, mejor dicho: Han querido que desapareciera del mapa.

Aún quieren que desaparezca del mapa, porque según su opinión, soy un peligro andante.

Sí, ya ¿y qué más? Apenas soy capaz de matar una lagartija, así que como para poner en peligro a seres humanos.

Bueno, mi nombre es Julia Daniels, no quiero que lo olvidéis.

Y esta, es mi historia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os guste este pequeño trozo. Ya he terminado el capítulo uno :) Un besito.<p>

AlexandraW.

P.D: La historia está inspirada en Percy Jackson, pero no es exactamente igual que esta saga. La he puesto en esta categoría porque no sabía exactamente donde ponerla. De todas formas, hay cosas que son iguales o parecidas, pero muchas otras las he cambiado. No aparece ningún personaje de la saga mencionada anteriormente (salvo los Dioses).


	2. Cap I: Jack Cole

**_Capítulo 1: Jack Cole._**

La alarma del despertador sonó por quinta (¿o era séptima?) vez. De nuevo, alargué la mano y lo retrasé otros cinco minutos. Aunque abrí un ojo (viendo primero la pared morada que tenía enfrente) para ver que hora era.

Mierda, no debería haber mirado.

Me quité de encima el edredón y me puse en pie de un salto, intentando acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba por la única ventana de la habitación. Empecé a temblar por el cambio de temperatura que había dentro del edredón y el que había a temperatura ambiente. Corrí hacia el baño, quitándome los calcetines y los pantalones del pijama por el camino. Ya lo recogería más tarde.

Volví a comprobar el reloj, no me daba tiempo a ducharme.

Me quité la camiseta del pijama, lanzándola con ganas hacia la habitación, aunque se quedó a mitad de camino. Me mojé las manos y me froté la cara para quitar todos los rastros del sueño. Luego cogí el cepillo de dientes eléctrico, sin ponerlo en función automática, y eché pasta de dientes. Puse el mini reloj de arena boca abajo, para que contara tres minutos justos, así mientras me cepillaba los dientes iba cogiendo la ropa del armario.

Ocho y cuarto. Tampoco me daba tiempo a maquillarme.

Al final acabé cogiendo lo primero que pillé: Unos pitillos, unas converses azules oscuro y con algo de blanco, una camiseta blanca con estampados de varios colores (entre ellos el azul) y una chaqueta de cuero sintético (también azul) que combinaba con las converses.

Casi se me cae el cepillo al suelo mientras intentaba lavarme los dientes y ponerme los vaqueros al mismo tiempo. Descubrí que era algo un poco complicado.

Eran las ocho y veinte. Llegaba tarde.

El reloj de arena llegó a su fin y me enjuagué la boca con agua, sin darme esos treinta segundos para el enjuague bucal. Me puse la camiseta rápidamente, pero la mano se me coló por el agujero equivocado.

''¿Cómo decía ese maldito dicho? Ve despacio que tengo prisa...'' Pensé, burlándome de mí misma mientras me colocaba bien la prenda.

Me miré al espejo. Luego gemí de frustración.

Mi pelo estaba echo un desastre. Los pelos apuntaban cada uno para su patria, y se notaba en que lado había estado durmiendo, porque la zona del lado derecho estaba más aplastada. Me pasé rápido y corriendo el cepillo, para luego recogerme el cabello en una trenza, que hacía que mi pelo, largo, negro azabache y ondulado, oscilara cerca de mi cintura. Adoraba mi pelo, pero cuando estaba bien peinado.

Me puse la chaqueta y me colgué la mochila en un hombro, para luego pasar por la cocina y beber directamente del Tetra Brik de leche y meterme tres galletas a la boca (sí, a la vez. No es imposible, lo acabo de comprobar). Eso engañaría al estómago hasta que pudiera ir a la cafetería a comprarme algo.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando tuve la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba, aunque no tenía tiempo para parar a pensar en qué era.

No me molesté en coger el ascensor. Bajé los dos pisos corriendo por las escaleras, llevándome sin querer a una vecina algo mayor por delante. Pedí perdón apresuradamente para salir del portal como alma que lleva el diablo.

Como era de esperarse, Susan no me esperaba con la moto en la esquina, porque eso la habría echo llegar tarde a ella también. No pensé en que me acababa de despertar e hice deporte como nunca lo había hecho.

Llegué al instituto a las ocho y media, pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas. Pegué una patada en el suelo mientras soplaba algunos mechones que se habían escapado de la trenza. Fui hacia la pequeña puerta, y estuve a punto de llamar al timbre. A punto, aunque me paré al ver a un chico con vaqueros y una camiseta negra saltando las verjas del centro en un punto muerto, donde ni las cámaras ni la conserje ni cualquier persona que estuviese dentro del instituto pudiese verlo.

No lo pensé. Corrí hacia él.

–¡Eh! –era moreno. Ya había trepado la pequeña verja y estaba pasando una pierna al otro lado cuando se detuvo y me miró.

–¿Qué quieres? –a pesar de que seguí corriendo hacia él, no pareció inmutarse ante el echo de que lo habían pillado.

Me detuve debajo suya.

–Am... ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –desvió su mirada de la mía y bufó.

–¿Acaso no parece obvio? La próxima vez tendré que ponerme un cartel en la espalda que diga: ''Llegando tarde a clase y saltando las verjas para que no me apunten en la lista y llamen a mi madre... ¡Apúntate!''

–Ya. –me asomé un poco y vi un mochila tirada sobre el suelo al otro lado. La verdad era que mamá no necesitaba más preocupaciones, así que encogí un hombro y tiré la mochila al otro lado. Empecé a trepar.

–¿Qué haces? –dijo el chico con un tono de voz que parecía sorprendido.

–Lo mismo que tú, ¿es que acaso yo también necesito pegarme un cartel en la espalda? –bromeó.

Rió.

–Una chica saltando las verjas del instituto, que interesante –de un salto, estuvo en el suelo–. ¿Puedes o necesitas mi ayuda? –noté que se burlaba de mí.

–Puedo perfectamente –apoyé todo mi peso en mis manos, que estaban apoyadas en la barra sobre la que estaba sentada. Conté hasta tres para coger impulso, luego me levanté sobre las manos y caí en el suelo flexionando las rodillas–. ¿Sorprendido?

Sonrió ladeadamente.

–No mucho, a decir verdad –bien, era un arrogante.

Cogí la mochila del suelo, me la volví a colgar al hombro.

–¿Llegas tarde a propósito o...?

–No tenía ganas de venir –explicó.

–Bienvenido al club. ¿Cómo es que has acabado viniendo, entonces? –me recoloqué el peso de la mochila.

–Mi vecina me amenazó con contarme su vida –le quitó importancia con la mano–. Que si ella a su edad iba a estudiar, que si no se qué... que si cuando tenía novio le duraban más de lo que nos duran ahora a los adolescentes... Bla, bla, bla. Decidí que prefería escuchar a los profesores antes que a aquella mujer. –su pelo tenía reflejos con el sol, y me entraron ganas de mirarlo de cerca. Y no, no soy una maniática a la que le gusta tocar el pelo de los de... vale, quizá sí–. ¿Y tú?

–Atrasé el despertador demasiadas veces –bostecé, tapándome la boca con la mano derecha–. ¿Y ahora qué?

–¿Ahora qué de qué? –cogió su propia mochila e hizo lo mismo que ella.

–Que qué hacemos para entrar en clase. –me quité una pelusa imaginaria del pantalón. La verdad es que estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que me colaba en el instituto y no sabía qué hacer.

–Tú no sé, pero yo tengo clase en el laboratorio y puedo colarme perfectamente sin que el profesor se de cuenta –empezó a andar una vez se hubo recolocado la ropa.

–¡No sé como entrar! –exclamé, corriendo hacia él de nuevo.

–Así que eres novata ¿huh? –suspiró, arqueando una ceja castaña hacia mí–. Yo esperaría a que la música del cambio de clase sonase y me colaría. Sólo tienes que decir que el profesor o profesora se equivocó al poner que habías faltado a primera hora.

–Ah... gracias, creo. –el chico no contestó, sino que siguió caminando hacia el edificio más alejado–. ¿Está en cuarto? –me dije a mí misma.

Mi instituto estaba dividido en cinco edificios. Cada uno tenía un número, y ese número correspondía al curso. Salvo el número seis, que era una cafetería de dos plantas bastante grande para poder albergar a todos los alumnos. Cada edificio contaba con sus propias instalaciones, dedicadas a las salas que el curso necesitaría. Por ejemplo, el primero no tenía laboratorio, pero en el segundo y en los demás sí que había. Luego estaban los patios y alguna zona de jardín con alguna fuente. Era un instituto increíble, y aún en mi tercer curso (ya con 17 años), había rincones que no conocía.

Me gustaría chulear de que es un instituto privado, pero no lo es. Lo que pasa es que esta zona iba a usarse para un centro comercial, pero el dueño del terreno estaba haciendo las obras ilegalmente, por lo que la ciudad se quedó con el terreno y los edificios ya construidos. No se les ocurrió otra cosa que modificarlo un poco y hacerlo un instituto.

Aunque a mí me gustaba. Cada uno tenía su propio espacio, y había muy pocas probabilidades de que los más grandes (que tienen casi 19 años), tuvieran problemas con los más pequeños (que tienen 15).

–¿Sorprendida? –el chico me imitó, y me di cuenta de que no lo debería haber dicho lo suficientemente bajo. Se había parado y girado hacia mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

–No mucho, a decir verdad –sonreí con sarna–. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? No lo has mencionado.

–¿Y el tuyo?

–¿Sabías que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta? –bufé, aprovechando para apartarme algunos mechones de pelo–. Mi nombre es Julia Daniels, voy a tercero.

–Bueno, tú acabas de hacer lo mismo. –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

–¡Hey, no me has dicho tu nombre!

––Te aseguro que no tardarás en saberlo y –me miró por encima del hombro–, que tardarás en olvidarlo–Su sarcástica risa quedó colgando en el aire mientras desaparecía de mi vista.

Hice algo parecido a un gruñido del mosqueo que tenía. ¿Quién se creía qué era? Había algo en él que me repelía. No sabría explicarlo. Era como un sexto sentido que me decía que me mantuviera apartada de él todo lo que pudiera, al menos por el momento. Por Dios, lo conocía hace unos cinco minutos, ni que me fuera a hacer su mejor amiga para siempre.

Suspiré. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pasar los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que la clase acabara.

Esquivé a la conserje, a los profesores que había por los pasillos y entré apresuradamente en clase. Me apoyé contra la puerta del aula jadeando, no recordaba haber subido unas escaleras tan rápido en mi vida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, para concentrarme en la respiración y recuperar el aire perdido. A los pocos minutos los abrí, y todo el mundo me estaba mirando.

–¿No tenéis nada más que hacer? –dije tajantemente. Y en el momento, todos dejaron de mirarme.

Os resultará raro que TODA (y sin mentir) la clase me estuviera mirando. Yo ya me he acostumbrado. En el instituto podría ser considerada popular, aunque ni yo lo entiendo. No saco más de un ocho en los exámenes, así que no es porque sea superdotada. Susan llama la atención porque es bonita, pero ella tampoco es popular, y yo no es que sea muy atractiva. Lo único en lo que destaco es en que tengo el pelo tan negro como la noche y los ojos azules con vetas grises, lo que hace que contraste. Por lo demás, podría borrarse todo. Es cierto que no engordo ni un gramo por mucho que coma (que hace que Susan, me envidie, ya que ella está ''regulándose'' en todo momento). Pero... no sé, yo no me siento bonita. Punto en boca.

Un día se me ocurrió preguntarle a Susan que porqué la gente se empeñaba en hablar conmigo por cualquier tontería, me pedía los deberes o cualquier chorrada cuando yo no los conocía de nada o solo había hablado con ellos una vez en mi vida. Mi rubia amiga, dijo que ''destacaba'', pero yo no entendía porqué, así que le pregunté que a qué se refería. Al parecer, ''atraigo a las personas''. Incluso ella se sentía como ''obligada'', en cierto modo, a ser mi amiga. Ese día, no le hablé en lo que quedaba de instituto, y tampoco salí con ella por ahí. El comentario de que se veía obligada a ser mi amiga me sentó bastante mal, pero luego todo se arregló.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –hablando de la reina de Roma...

–Nada, lo de siempre –fui hasta mi pupitre (situado en la última fila) y dejé la mochila sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

–Ya te dije que no es bueno que te acuestes tan tarde, luego no eres capaz de madrugar –me apartó un pelo de la mejilla. ¿Te han apuntado?

–Y yo ya te dije que tengo que trabajar por la tarde y estudiar por la noche, Susan. Y no, no me han apuntado, así que no llamarán a mi madre.

–En ese caso, tengo que decirte que tampoco eres capaz de concentrarte mucho cuando estudias. Últimamente estás bajando las notas.

–Ya ya, ¿quién eres? ¿Mi madre?

Susan me puso un dedo en el pecho con cara de frustración.

–Pues si es necesario me haré pasar por tu madre. Julia, soy tu mejor amiga, me preocupo por ti, si no ¿qué clase de amiga sería? Que te entre en la cabeza –se sentó en mi silla y cruzó las piernas.

–Sabes que no puedo dejar de trabajar, no tengo dos padres como todo el mundo, y mi madre se esfuerza trabajando, pero el dinero que trae a casa no es suficiente.

–Solo tienes que escucharte, eres una adolescente que piensa como un adulto, y esta noche vamos a quitarte eso de encima ¿estamos? –registró en mi mochila hasta que encontró la agenda.

Miré por encima de su hombro.

–¿Una dirección? –cuando terminó de escribirla me la aprendí de memoria.

–Ajá. –se guardó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo del pantalón–. Esta noche...

–Todos a sus asientos. Ahora –Genial, no recordaba que hoy tocaba matemáticas.

Mientras Susan se iba a la segunda fila (nos habían separado porque hablábamos mucho), me hizo un gesto de escribirse en la mano.

–Abrid los libros por la página 96 –el Sr. Coleman, era un hombre ya entrado en edad, tenía el pelo blanco y estaba empezando a quedarse calvo. Personalmente, me caía fatal.

Abrí el libro por dicha página, quitándole el libro de la rejilla a mi compañero de pupitre, que hoy no había venido, y luego hice lo mismo con la libreta, pero esta vez arrancando una hoja.

–_¿Qué pasa esta noche? Julia._ –escribí.

Le pasé la nota a Jack (que lo hizo encantado), Jack se la pasó a Catherine y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Susan.

Cuando terminó de escribir, el recorrido fue igual pero a la inversa.

–_Logan Bennet da una fiesta en su casa (te he escrito la dirección), y quiere que vayas. Es una oportunidad estupenda para ligar un poco. Y vas a venir sí o sí. Susan. –_estuve a punto de arrugar la nota y tirarla contra la pared.

–_Ese chico no me cae bien y lo sabes. Aparte, ¿seguro que te ha dicho que quiere que yo vaya? Porque no me lo creo. J._

–_Vale vale, no lo ha dicho. Pero toda la gente quiere que vayas a sus fiestas, ¿por qué iba a ser Logan un excepción? S._

_ –No pienso ir. J._

_ –Irás. S._

No me molesté en responder.

Pasé el resto de la clase de matemáticas garabateando en el cuaderno, dando gracias de que el Sr. Coleman no me hubiera preguntado nada. Una vez la música de que la clase había terminado sonara, los chicos empezaron a salir. Nos tocaba 15 minutos de descanso, porque las clases duraban una hora y media cada una.

Me levanté y me reuní con Susan en la puerta. Hablé antes de que ella lo hiciera.

–No voy a ir, no insistas. –A pesar de que solo había visto a Logan Bennett por los pasillo y no habíamos hablado en la vida, había algo en él que me decía que no sería un buen amigo mío. Y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

–Venga, hazlo por mí.

–No –salí de la clase y me dirigí hacia el patio con un paquete de galletas–. Hey, ¿quién es ese? –el chico de esta mañana, estaba saliendo de su edificio con las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Por fin te interesa algún chico? –el color verde de los ojos de Susan se iluminó–. Ya creía yo que después de romper con Troy no ibas a salir con nadie más. ¿Quién es, quién es?

–No te hagas ilusiones. Ese chico –lo señalé con la barbilla–, me ayudó esta mañana a evitar a la conserje y eso para que no me apuntaran, pero no me dijo su nombre.

–Ya me cae bien, a ver a ver... ¡Es Jack Cole! Yo estuve detrás de él durante un tiempo, ¡y está como un queso! –Susan empezó a dar saltitos de emoción–. ¿Dices que te ayudó?

–Algo así...

Jack Cole...

Jack Cole...

Oh sí, su nombre no se me iba a olvidar en la vida.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Es un capítulo introductorio, en el próximo empezará la acción :)<p>

Un beso A.W.

P.D: Los comentarios hacen felices a cualquier autor ;)


	3. Cap II: Esto no puede ser nada bueno

**_Capítulo 2: Problemas._**

Cuando a las siete, Susan se presentó en mi casa con un arsenal de maquillaje y dos bolsas, maldije todo lo que se me ocurrió.

Y cuando a las ocho me vi duchada, vestida con mi vestido menos decente, peinada con pelo suelto y maquillada, la maldije a ella.

La verdad es que no había tenido un buen día. Resulta que ese presentimiento de que algo se me olvidaba, significaba que olvidaba mi trabajo de literatura.

Tenía un cero por no presentarlo.

Después me entregaron el examen de biología. Tenía un cinco raspado.

Y ahora, mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación, lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

–Me encanta ese vestido –dijo Susan mientras rebuscaba en mi armario.

–Es azul, no es nada del otro mundo –bueno, vale, para mí si era algo del otro mundo. Era mi vestido preferido, pero a mi parecer era demasiado para una simple fiesta casera.

De color azul oscuro, terminaba en el medio muslo, no tenía tirantes, poseía un poco de vuelo (muy poco) y llevaba un lazo negro debajo del busto. Era MUY excesivo.

–Susan, ¿no puedo ir con unos pantalones cortos y una camis...?

–¡Shhh! –se levantó de sopetón, golpeándose con una de las tablas del armario, aunque parece que no le dio importancia–. No te atrevas a estropear mi obra maestra.

No es que tuviera vergüenza al ir con tal vestido. Pero tenía esa sensación tan típica que algunos sentimos de que iría distinto al resto. Que sería la única demasiado maquillada, demasiado bien vestida... eso, demasiado arreglada.

–¿Quieres decidirte ya? Sólo tengo cuatro vestidos y llevo puesto uno, no creo que la elección sea tan difícil –Susan ya estaba peinada y maquillada. Había decidido recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta con un broche, y le quedaba genial. Llevaba un poco de colorete, los ojos pintados con una sombra color salmón y los labios pintados con un simple brillo.

–¡Ay, no me estreses! Yo ya tengo mi vestido listo, recién comprado esta tarde. –siguió rebuscando, pero luego bufó y se sentó en el suelo–. ¿No tienes un calzado decente que te pegue con el vestido?

–Haberlo dicho antes. –usé la frase para referirme tanto a su pregunta como a su comentario de que ya tenía el vestido–. Los zapatos están en el armario de mi madre... ¡pero no armes un estropicio! –dije cuando vi que salía por la puerta de mi habitación a toda velocidad.

Me senté en la cama suspirando.

–¡Estos son perfectos! –se paró en la puerta con un zapato de tacón negro y con plataforma en cada mano–. ¡Levántate ahora mismo o te arrugarás el vestido antes de tiempo! –dejó los zapatos al lado del marco de la puerta y me levantó de la cama cogiéndome los antebrazos. Después me alisó el vestido–. Bueno –cogió los tacones y vino hacia mí con ellos–, ¿no crees que son perfectos?

–Creo que estás demasiado entusiasmada –con razón me había pintado las uñas (tanto la de las manos como la de los pies) a juego con el vestido. Los tacones no eran cerrados, si no que los atravesaban gruesas tiras de un lado al otro, y dejaba mis uñas al aire. Le quité los zapatos de las manos y me los puse.

–Y tú demasiado desganada –agitó la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones rubios volaran de un lado para el otro–. Sube ese ánimo, hombre, que no vamos a tu funeral.

–No, vamos a la fiesta de un chico que no me cae precisamente bien –fui hasta mi cómoda y busqué algunos accesorios mientras Susan se iba desvistiendo.

–Tampoco es que te hayas negado mucho. –dejó sus pantalones vaqueros tirados por el suelo y caminó hacia mí–. Además, dicen que Logan es un chico muy majo.

–También dicen que es algo problemático, que cada dos minutos está con una chica distinta y que es un chulo –encontré unos pantalones cortos de licra negra en el cajón. Quedaban por encima del vestido, así que si algún chico se pasaba de listo, se llevaría una decepción. Me los puse rápidamente y le pasé otro par a Susan–. Por si quieren levantarte el vestido –le expliqué–. Y no me he negado mucho porque has embaucado a mi madre y voy a tener que ir sí o sí, porque si no me va a venir con el rollo de que tengo que salir más a menudo y esas chorradas.

–Bueno, bueno... Es que tu madre me cae muy bien. Fíjate, me está encubriendo diciéndole a mi madre que me quedo a dormir en tu casa mientras salimos de fiesta. ¿Cuántas madres en el mundo quedan que sean así? –me quitó los pantalones de la mano de un tirón y se los puso–. Y Logan es uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y nosotras, vamos a asistir a su fiesta, que no todo el mundo puede. Venga, hazme feliz...

–Primero. Cuando volvamos de la fiesta, sí que te vas a quedar a dormir, así que mi madre solo ha omitido una parte. Segundo. Me da igual si el mismísimo Dios ha ido a hablar con Logan Bennet, pero a mí me sigue cayendo mal.

–Eso es ridículo, no lo conoces de nada, así que estás juzgando sin conocer. –se quitó la camiseta y salió de mi cuarto, volviendo al poco con una funda colgando del hombro.

Seguí rebuscando en el cajón de la cómoda sin molestarme en contestar. Al final me puse algunas pulseras azules y negras que encontré por ahí.

–Espera, te he traído esto –rebuscó en una de las bolsas en ropa interior y sacó una caja pequeña, aunque no demasiado. Me la dio–. Siempre vas con los mismos pendientes, así que... –bueno, pues eso, la caja estaba llena de pendientes amontonados. Tanto pequeños como grandes.

Tenía tres pendientes en una oreja y dos en la otra. Aunque nunca me cambiaba los pendientes y siempre iba con los mismos. Susan cogió las dos plumas azules con el centro en negro que hacían de pendientes y me los puso en el primer agujero de cada oreja. Luego desatornilló los otros pendientes y me puso los que a ella le gustaron.

–Gracias –fui al espejo y me miré. Aparte de las dos plumas, que ya las tenía más que vistas, en la oreja izquierda tenía una pequeña perla negra y en la otra una perla azul. Y en la derecha tenía unos circular con el fondo en negro y en blanco el signo de la paz–. Son geniales.

–En la caja hay más. Son los pendientes que no tienen pareja porque los perdí, hoy me acordé y los busqué todos. Y ahora, ¿me atas esto? –mientras me miraba al espejo, Susan se había vestido. Ahora, hizo la coleta a un lado y a mí casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión.

–Wow... –el vestido que llevaba era color salmón, a juego con la sombra de ojos que llevaba. Solo lo veía por detrás, y tenía toda (y toda quiere decir toda) la espalda al aire. Acaba justo donde era necesario. Hice que girara para poder ver todo el vestido. Se ataba al cuello con dos cintas. Era ajustado hasta debajo del busto (que tenía un decorado plateado) y luego caía sin vuelo hasta tener el mismo largo que mi vestido–. Si lo llego a saber, me voy de compras contigo –ya no podía quejarme de que mi vestido fuera muy revelador.

–Si te lo llego a decir, estarías preparada y no podría haber convencido a tu madre, y eso nos lleva a que no estarías ahora mismo vestida para la fiesta. Bueno, ¿me atas esto o qué?

–Claro. –le hice un doble lazo. Después, Susan se calzó unas sandalias plateadas también con plataforma.

–Bueno, ¿preparada para irnos? –se irguió en toda su altura, aunque yo le sacaba un par de centímetros.

–¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?

–La mentira estaría bien.

–¡Sí, estoy muy emocionada! –pegué saltitos como una colegiala a la que el chico que le gusta le ha pedido una cita–. ¿Me hablará? ¿Le hablaré? ¿Me besa...?

–Deja el sarcasmo, Jules, no te va –usó el apelativo cariñoso que utilizaba conmigo mientras salía de mi habitación y empezaba a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta.

Conocí a Susan nada más empezar el instituto. La verdad era que en ese entonces era bastante tímida, y los profesores no decía bien mi nombre. Decían Julia con J, y no con Y. Se pronunciaría así: Yulia. Parecía que a Susan le molestaba más que a mí que no dijeran bien mi nombre, y empezó a llamarme Jules (Yuls), diciendo que ya que estaban en pronunciarlo mal... Al final, consiguió que los profesores y algunos alumnos los pronunciaran bien y me quedé con el apelativo que usaba.

–¿Qué? Has dicho que te mienta. En realidad, tengo las mismas ganas de ir de que me peguen una patada en el hígado –la seguía dos pasos por detrás.

–¡Ya nos vamos Sra. Daniels! –gritó desde la entrada.

Mi madre asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

–Que os lo paséis bien.

–Sí, mamá –cerré la puerta detrás mío–. Este complot que tenéis entre vosotras se tiene que acabar.

–Tu madre me cae bien, yo le caigo bien a tu madre, tu madre quiere que disfrutes como adolescente y yo quiero que disfrutes como adolescente. Fácil.

La ignoré.

–¿Y piensas que ir andando hasta la fiesta? –todavía nos quedaban algunos meses para cumplir los dieciocho y así poder tener un coche y un carnet propio, y no tenía la intención de ir en moto. ¡Bien, a lo mejor podía quedarme en casa!

–Tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado. –esa frase empezaba a darme miedo–. A las nueve menos cuarto vienen a buscarnos –miró su reloj–. Quedan tres minutos.

–¿Cómo qué ''vienen a buscarnos''? ¿Quién? Y por favor, dime que no me has agenciado una pareja.

–Si quieres te lo digo, pero...

–¡Susan!

–Está bien, está bien. Sí, te he agenciado una pareja, pero está cañón. Venga, no seas borde con él... –juntó las manos y se agachó un poco–. Además –volvió a erguirse–, fue él quien me dijo si me importaría que te dijera si podías ir con él a la fiesta, y claro... –no hacía falta conocerla para saber que estaba mintiendo. Seguramente el chico le preguntó si tenía pareja y Susan le dijo que sí para luego decirle que yo estaba libre y que me encantaría ir con él.

–¿Quién es ''él? –la conversación empezaba a hartarme.

–Adrien Green –lo dijo tan rápido que me costó coger el nombre. Adrien Green, por Dios. No es que tuviera algo en contra del chico, era muy mono y todas esas cosas, pero se juntaba con Logan Bennett y no tenía ninguna intención de relacionarme con este último. Susan empezó a balbucear–. ¡Es que yo voy con su amigo y claro...! ¡Le dije a Jack Cole que...! Porque tu me dijiste que no querías nada con él, cuidado, ¡que si quería ir conmigo y...! Te repito que tú dijiste que no querías nada con él ¡Y dijo que sí a la primera! –la verdad era, ahora que me acordaba, que Susan había estado un buen tiempo colada por Jack Cole, pero este le había dado tantas negativas y evasivas que le dije que nos olvidáramos de él.

Pues sí que me había olvidado bien, porque para no reconocerle esta mañana... Aunque ese chico no había dado buena espina esta mañana.

–¿Entonces Jack Cole y Adrien Green vienen a buscarnos? –Les daría una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, no los conocía, y podían ser buenos chicos. Me recordé que lo hacía por mi rubia amiga mientras unas luces iluminaban la calle.

–No seas borde –me susurró Susan mientras caminaba hacia el borde de la acera y saludaba con la mano.

–¿Cómo podría serlo? –caminé hacia ella al mismo tiempo que un descapotable rojo paraba en frente de mi casa–. Bonito coche –le dije a Jack, el cual conducía. Adrien estaba sentado atrás, con el pelo rubio algo engominado, aunque no demasiado. Lo había visto algunas veces en la cafetería, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención.

–Es de mi padre –me sonrió, y no me dio muy buena espina–. Subid –se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta para que Susan subiera. Yo abrí la de atrás, me senté y me puse el cinturón. Aunque al final me acabé girando hacia Adrien.

–¿No te molesta esto de que te controlen la vida? –le susurré–. Quizás hubieras preferido venir con otra chica, o yo que sé.

Encogió un hombro.

–Bueno, tampoco es que seas una mala compañía –cuando me miró, me pareció que sus ojos tenían algunos destellos dorados. Que raro...

–¿No te importa que yo vaya contigo a la fiesta?

–Pues no, ¿a ti te molesta?

–Es que, bueno, al fin y al cabo, ella –señalé con la barbilla a Susan– fue la que organizó todo esto. Y no me gusta que me arreglen nada con los chicos, sobre todo si ese chico se junta con Logan Bennett.

–Ah, así que ese es el problema, ¿huh? –se desabrochó el cinturón y se pegó a mí. Deslizó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, aunque todo lo hizo con aire juguetón–. En ese caso, pégate a mí, y Logan te dejará en paz. –de cerca, vi que tenía una cicatriz en la ceja.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

–Ah, porque lo dejo por los suelos con mi presencia –rió.

–¿Eso es tu ego? –no pude evitar reír.

–Sí, y le tengo mucho aprecio, así que no me lo dejes por el suelo, ¿vale, morena? –seguí riendo.

–En serio, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que Logan no se acercará a ti? –deseaba tener las cosas claras.

–Eh, tortolitos –dijo Susan saliendo del coche–. Ya hemos llegado.

Me encontré con Adrien en la acera mientras la rubia y Jack Cole (tenía que empezar a pensar en él como Jack o como Cole) se dirigían a la fiesta.

–Creéme, mientras alguien esté contigo, no se te acercará. –_¿Y si no hay nadie sí lo hará?_, no pude evitar pensar–. Aunque resulta algo extraño, ya que vosotros dos fuisteis amigos cuando erais pequeños. –_¿En serio?–._ Eso parece, tanto él como su madre lo aseguran –parece ser que lo había dicho en voz alta.

–¿Tanto ''él'' como su madre? –le preguntaré a mamá en cuanto llegue a casa.

Adrien asintió.

–No te estoy mintiendo, en serio. A Logan no le gusta hablar del tema, pero al parecer os llevabais bastante bien –estaba incrédula. ¡No recordaba haber tenido una relación con Logan Bennett en mi vida! Era algo difícil de creer.

–Dejemos el tema, ¿te parece? –Adrien volvió a asentir, y le pregunté si podríamos ir entrando.

–Claro –la zona ya estaba hecha un desastre. Había algunos vasos rotos, medio llenos, vacíos o con hielo desparramados por el césped. Desde los arbustos venían sonidos que no me apetecía descubrir, y la música debía de escucharse desde el barrio de al lado.

–¿Es qué a sus padres no les importa? –ya estábamos en la entrada y tuve que gritar.

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

–Su madre está fuera por un viaje de negocios –no dijo nada acerca de su padre, así que no insistí.

Me asomé por la puerta y vi que Susan andaba un tanto acaramelada a Jack mientras bailaba. Bueno, si conseguía lo que quería, bien por ella. Había gente por todas partes, en las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, en el sofá pegando botes, encima de las mesas haciendo striptieses, comiéndose la boca en los rincones... lo que es una fiesta, vamos.

–La fiesta apenas lleva dos horas, ¿y ya está toda la gente así? –reí.

Adrien sonrió.

–Te traeré algo de beber, ¿qué te apetece?

–Lo mismo que tomes tú –fui hacia la cocina, que parecía ser el sitio más tranquilo, mientras Adrien iba a por las bebidas, que estaban todas junto con la comida en la mesa del salón.

–Ron con Coca-Cola –el rubio me plantó una vaso de plástico en forma de tubo delante de los ojos–. Mejor empezar con algo flojito, ¿no te parece?

Esta vez fui yo la que rió.

–Claro –le quité el vaso de las manos y le di un trago–. Si esperas algo de ánimo por mi parte respecto a la fiesta...

–Que la organice Logan no significa que lo debas pasar mal –me interrumpió–. Venga, ¿qué tal si nos terminamos la copa y bailamos un rato?

–Tengo dos pies izquierdos –bebí otro poco.

–Chorradas, eso no existe.

–Anda que no, bailo como un pato mareado.

–Pues para eso estoy yo –sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes–. Un caballero nunca dejaría tirado a una dama que no sabe bailar –hizo una falsa reverencia.

–Oh, que considerado de tu parte –escondí la sonrisa detrás del vaso.

–¿Verdad? Si es que soy todo un galán –su sonrisa se borró de repente mientras miraba detrás mío. Luego se recompuso y me sonrió, a mi parecer, falsamente–. Ahora vuelvo, ¿ok? No me extrañes –dejó el vaso en la encimera y salió de la cocina.

_¿Qué diantres ha sido eso?_, pensé confundida.

Ahora que Adrien se había ido, reconocí varias caras en la fiesta, entre ellas Troy, mi ex. Aunque di gracias a que apenas hubiera gente en la cocina y que no los conociera a ninguna salvo de vista.

Vi a Logan con un vaso igual que el mío sosteniendo a una chica de pelo castaño por la cintura. ¿En serio habíamos sido amigos? No es que lo odie ni nada, simplemente siento cosas (todas muy diferentes entre sí) hacia él.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y alzó su copa hacia mí en modo de saludo. Le correspondí del mismo modo, algo sorprendida de que el chico no hubiera tenido problema en ''saludarme''.

Noté que mi móvil vibraba (antes de salir había cogido un pequeño bolso negro que tenía preparada), así que lo busqué (aunque por la miniatura del bolso me costó un segundo encontrarlo) y lo desbloqueé.

Tenía un mensaje de Susan.

–_¿Dónde andas? Llevo un rato buscándote._

Le di a ''responder''.

_ –Estoy en la cocina._

_ –Ha ocurrido algo que tengo que contarte, sal fuera, al jardín trasero._

Empecé a preocuparme. Salí de la cocina y busqué a Susan donde antes bailaba tan ricamente con Jack, pero no estaban ninguno de los dos.

Busqué la salida al jardín trasero, pero al no encontrarla y empezar a frustrarme, decidí salir al delantero y rodear la casa.

Susan no estaba allí, y la piel empezó a hormiguearme. Allí atrás no había ni un alma.

–¿Susan? –caminé un poco, pero nadie respondió–. Que sepas que si es una de tus bromas no tiene ninguna gracia.

Una mano salió de la nada y me tapó la boca. Otra se enredó en mi cintura. Forcejeé un poco sin conseguir nada, comenzaba a desesperarme. Que fuese una broma, que fuese una broma... ¡Por Dios, que fuese una jodida broma! Aunque en ningún instante dejé de forcejear.

–Tranquila, ella está perfectamente. –al terminar la frase, algo me golpeó la sien, algo se iluminó frente a mis cerrados ojos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Pero de algo estaba segura.

La voz era de ese malnacido de Jack Cole.

–¿Le habré dado demasiado fuerte? –empezaba a distinguir las voces a mi alrededor. Notaba algo duro contra la espalda, suelo, me parece, y la cabeza me dolía como el demonio.

–¿A ti qué te parece, Jack? –empezaron a zarandearme. Creo que hice una mueca de dolor–. Joder, tío, ¿cómo le vas a explicar esto a Quirón?

¿Esos eran Jack y Adrien?

–Adrien, deja de marearme, me dio calambre y sólo reaccioné –me zarandearon de nuevo mientras confirmaba mi pregunta.

Recapitulé, ¿qué había pasado? Estaba en la fiesta de Logan Bennett con Susan... sí, Susan me mandó un mensaje para que saliera a hablar con ella por no estaba por ninguna parte. Alguien me agarró por detrás y... hasta ahí, no recordaba nada más.

–Dejarla en paz de una puñetera vez –dijo una voz desconocida.

–Es cierto, le vais a descuajeringar un brazo o algo así –¿Logan? ¿Logan Bennett? No podía ser cierto.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, arrepintiéndome en el acto. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y esas luces tan fuertes no ayudaban.

–Callaros los dos –Jack utilizó un tono de voz que no daba ocasión a réplica, aunque me pareció oír un bufido–, se está despertando.

Volví a intentarlo, esta vez viendo de primer plano la cara de Adrien.

–Que decepción, morena, llevas pantalones debajo del vestido –me dijo como saludo. Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –me incorporé un poco, y al final conseguí mantener los ojos abiertos.

En cuanto centré mi mirada en Jack, no hizo falta una respuesta.

–¿Se puede saber qué cojones hacías? –quise levantarme, pero mis piernas estaban adormecidas y mi cabeza parecía que latía–. Ya decía yo que no me dabas buena espina. ¿Qué has echo con Susan, malnacido?

Pareció que suspiraba de alivio mientras la sala guardaba silencio.

–Ella está bien, te lo juro. Está durmiendo plácidamente –volví a intentar levantarme sin éxito.

–Te voy a pegar tal puñetazo que... un momento, ¿dónde estamos? –miré a mi alrededor, necesitando concentración debido al dolor que sentía en la sien. Me encontraba en una sala cuadrado bastante grande, aunque se distinguía un pasillo en una de las paredes. Había escritorios (tanto ordenados, como desordenados, como sucios y pulcros) y camas (hechas, deshechas, y algunas sin sábanas o con cosas en lo alto) por todas partes.

–Eso se llama efecto retardado, supongo –lancé una mirada asesina a Logan, que era el que había hablado.

–¡Me golpeaste! –lo señalé acusatoriamente–. ¿Dónde estamos? –repetí mientras echaba de nuevo otro vistazo.

En la sala solo estábamos Jack, Adrien, Logan, un chico de un pelo tan oscuro como el mío y yo. Me fijé más en los detalles. Las paredes tenían un tono anaranjado, algunas de las paredes que las camas tenían al lado estaban decoradas con pósters, pintarrajos o cualquier otra cosa. Todas las camas preparadas tenían las mismas sábanas, y en alguna de ellas había algún que otro instrumento.

–En problemas, estamos en problemas –dijo el desconocido.

Se escuchó un suspiro general.

–¿Quien eres? –pregunté.

–Ben Sinclair, voy a tu instituto –hum, pues no me acordaba de él. Empecé a levantarme, con las intenciones de pegarle un puñetazo a Jack, pero mis piernas fallaron.

–Necesitas descansar –Adrien puso un paño frío contra mi sien, que ahora que ya recordaba, había sido maltratada.

Era el peor día (si todavía estábamos a 3 de mayo, que no lo sabía) de mi vida, ¡y todo por una estúpida fiesta!

Era cierto, estábamos en problemas, lo comprobaría personalmente más tarde.

Y eso, no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tralarálarálará... (8)<em>**

_**¿Suposiciones?**_  
><em><strong>¿Quejas?<strong>_  
><em><strong>¿Dudas?<strong>_  
><em><strong>¿Amoríos?<strong>_  
><em><strong>¿Odios? (- Espero que no .)<strong>_

_**Para los que siguen la saga, ya vieron que dejé a Quirón como ''jefe'', pero es que amo a este hombre... xD**_

_**¡Pooor cierto! A lo mejor en un futuro pido personajes, ¡pero...! No serán importantes, aparecerán aquí y allá, mañana sí y al otro no... (?)**_

_**Bueno, dejémonos de chorradas que eso es en un futuro ^.^**_

_**No se olviden de comentar o los mato a todos ¿ok? Jijijijji (?)**_

_**Jajajaja. Un beso a todos mis lectores y a los que han añadido la historia a sus favoritos.**_

_**Con cariño,**_  
><em><strong>A.<strong>_


End file.
